


Ruby x Weiss

by J93, Konekou



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekou/pseuds/Konekou
Summary: Written by konekou from Fiverr, as requested by me.





	Ruby x Weiss

**Author's Note:**

> My Request  
> After discovering Weiss' secret relationship with Ruby, Jaques Schnee forcibly takes his daughter back to Atlas. To punish her for 'shaming the family name', Weiss is confined to her bedroom within the top of Schnee Mansion's tower. One night, Ruby appears outside her window and Weiss lets her in before she is caught. Ruby has come to take Weiss away. Weiss is full of emotions which makes Ruby very mischievous. She half-jokes about being the knight in shining armor coming to save her princess. Weiss proceeds to 'reward' her knight.

This whole situation was incredibly risky.

Even for Ruby. She couldn't control this feeling she was beginning to experience... –it was all because of Weiss. Weiss' image flooded Ruby's mind whenever she tried to sleep and sometimes... she just couldn't take it anymore.

However, Ruby wasn't able to just let this beautiful sensation blossom... no. She simply couldn't.

That was until Ruby found out that Weiss was secretly harboring a love for her just as well...

It made Ruby's heart shoot into the stars—she simply could not believe it. Weiss... loving her?

It seemed like everything happened over night...

The girls were all asleep except for Ruby, she could barely find it in herself to even close her eyes. She gazed out the window and watched the faint twinkle of the stars, trying to figure out if any of them were helicopters or not.

She was awoken by the sound of one of the other girls getting up. What time was it? Ruby couldn't really tell, but... she felt like she'd been stargazing for an hour or so.

The dark-haired girl heard a faint shuffle down the hallway... So, she decided to see what was up.

Hesitantly, she sat up. She wanted to be as quiet as possible just in case it wasn't one of her friends.

Ruby made it to the hall, taking a look down either side before seeing a faint shadow round the corner. Everything was so dimly lit considering the time...

Ruby decided to follow the shadow, noticing it heading into the common room. This was strange— What on earth did someone want to go to the common room for this late?

Ruby took it upon herself to do a little more investigating, entering the common room with the quietness of a mouse.

It was only then when she noticed the girl by one of the tables, fixing herself some tea. The steam from the girl's cup slowly rose up to her nose as she lifted it to her lips.

“Weiss?” Ruby gently called out.

“—Huh?!” the white-haired girl's eyes snapped open and she quickly looked over her shoulder. When she noticed it was only Ruby, she gently sighed.

“Ruby... Don't scare me like that! You almost made me drop my tea!” she said, pursing her lips together.

Ruby's shoulders sank, showing an expression of relief on her face. She smiled, going over to the other girl and taking a curious look at her.

“What are you doing up so late...?” she whispered, tilting her head to the side.

Weiss glanced to the opposite side of her, carefully setting her tea back onto the counter to let it cool.

“I just... couldn't sleep, Ruby,” she responded in a quiet voice, glancing back at her.

“Really?” Ruby's eyes widened, “I couldn't either!” she almost sounded excited about that.

Weiss gave her a skeptical look, “You- not sleeping?” she quirked a brow before smirking a bit.

“Sometimes you sleep like a rock,” the white-haired girl commented, a teasing expression on her face.

Ruby pouted, giving Weiss a nudge with her elbow. “Hey, tonight's different then!” she briefly bit her lip before asking, “Well... What's keeping you up?”

Ruby's heartbeat was steadily increasing... it wasn't very often she got to be so alone with Weiss. Weiss shook her head along with a light shrug of her shoulders. She looked down and gazed into her steaming cup of tea. Her fingers grazed the glass, tracing out the rim as she thought to herself.

“I just... have something on my mind... that's all,” she said as if there were actually many many things on her mind.

Ruby leaned in, “Like what?” her eyes also settled on the teacup. Weiss gave her a little glance before sighing to herself, “Too much to clarify,” she mumbled.

Ruby frowned, nudging her shoulder with her own. “C'mon... you can tell me... We are friends, right?”

Weiss didn't say anything for a few short moments before nodding her head, “Yes... We are, aren't we?” she turned around and rested her back against the counter now.

Ruby mirrored her movement, wondering what she might say next.

“Ruby... have you ever heard of Hanahaki disease?” she asked quietly, barely glancing over at the other girl from the corner of her eyes.

“I... have,” she whispered, “That mythological disease... where... you throw up flowers because... you have an unrequited love for someone,” she slowly said, her mind gradually piecing thoughts together.

“Right?” her silver eyes met Weiss' for a single moment before they broke contact.

“Yes... That's it,” she said, folding her hands together in front of her.

“What about it?” Ruby's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand what she was hearing. “I think... I might have it,” she whispered, almost timidly.

Ruby's eyes gradually widened at those words. Her mind began reeling. _Huh? Weiss.. has feelings for someone? Not only that... they don't like her back? How can that be?_

“What?” she barely whispered before adding, “How do you know?”

Weiss' eyes began filling up with tears that she struggled to hold back. “I...” she glanced away before Ruby's heart sank.

“I don't... I guess... I am just making an assumption,” she swallowed after her words, quickly wiping a tear from her cheek.

“Who?” Ruby voiced, eyes wide and concern tightening around her heart.

Weiss was hesitant to answer this time, biting on her lip before looking down to the floor. “She... doesn't like me like that... I _know_ it.”

“Please tell me, Weiss...” Ruby was on the brink of tears as well, but, was trying her absolute best to keep it from being noticeable.

Weiss' eyes slowly looked up into Ruby's, small pools of tears tracing the bottom of them. “It's... _you_.”

Ruby's heart skyrocketed. It pounded harder than it ever had before. It almost felt like... it was trying to break out of her rib cage.

“Me?” Ruby's question was wavered as her throat began to tighten. It was becoming harder and harder to fight back these tears.

Weiss let the tears fall as her secret was revealed, each drop turning into ice before reaching the floor. She took in a slight breath, looking for answers in Ruby's silver eyes.

Ruby reached up and caught a falling tear from Weiss' cheek. She gently swiped over it with her thumb, heart throbbing in her chest at her actions.

“Me...” she repeated before finally letting her own tears fall.

This caught Weiss by surprise.

She almost couldn't believe her ears.

“Ruby...” she barely mouthed before she was interrupted with, “—You love me too?”

Weiss's heart skipped a thousand times. It felt like the whole world was disappearing around her.

The only thing that remained in it was... Ruby.

“Too?” Weiss mumbled, in utter disbelief.

Ruby nodded her head, smiling, but unable to stop the stream of tears falling down her cheeks.

“I cannot believe this...” Weiss slowly said, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

Ruby giggled and wrapped her arms around Weiss, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Weiss didn't push her away, no... She didn't want to. She _needed_ this hug. Her heart absolutely ached for this sort of connection.

Ruby kept the embrace before she slowly pulled back, smiling softly. “I'm so happy, Weiss... I had no idea you felt this way about me...” she spoke quietly.

Weiss' expression softened when she met Ruby's beautiful silver eyes. “Mm. I do... very much so. I—I never thought I would have it in me to actually _admit_ it to you,” she whispered.

Ruby chuckled, “Technically I admitted~” she smiled before biting her lip. “But... I know, Weiss. It was really hard for me too after all. I always thought that you would never be interested in me like this...”

Weiss felt another tear trickle down the side of her cheek and Ruby caught it. She smiled, “We know now,” she said, wiping away the tear.

“—And I'll never let _anything_ separate me from you.”

When Weiss heard those words... She took them to heart. Of course, she would always have Ruby's back if she needed her there. Though... just hearing Ruby so sure of herself made her feel like tearing up again.

She took in a little breath, feeling a tear nearly freezing against her skin. Ruby's eyes were so beautiful to look into.. she almost felt like she could get lost forever in them.

“Thank you, Ruby,” she said softly, gazing down for a single moment. “I hope I can do the same for you, you know... We are in this together,” she whispered.

“And... I feel so strongly for you... and now that you know that too... I hope nothing tears us apart,” she added in her gentle voice.

Everything faded into the night sky. Their first words of love were definitely be put to the test now.

After Weiss' father took her away, she wasn't the same. She felt like something was missing from her heart... and she couldn't think about anyone else. Ruby remembered how she cried when Weiss told her the news...

They both cried and tried to hug each other before Schnee guards split them apart. Ruby watched with wide eyes as Weiss was taken into a jet black limousine and driven away. Her heart broke into a million pieces that day and all she could remember was saying, “I'll come for you...” to Weiss.

As Ruby came back to her senses, she realized that she was just entering Schnee territory. She was as stealthy as she could be, sliding down one of the walls and landing with the precision of a cat.

Her silver eyes locked on the tower of the mansion, noticing only a single light on at the top. That was her destination.

Ruby promised Weiss that she would come rescue her, even if she was risking a lot by doing this. She wasn't afraid in the slightest, though.

The girl moved silently through the compound, noticing there were guards at the front entrance. She wasn't going to just waltz right through there, of course not.

Ruby had her ways of sneaking past a couple of guards. It wasn't long before she made her way to the tower, scaling the wall with ease and balancing herself onto the balcony.

She hopped onto the edge, lightly grasping the windowpane as she glanced inside the room. She could see a light sitting on the nightstand, a bed that wasn't being slept in despite how late it was.

Her eyes scanned the room before she noticed the white-haired girl sitting at her desk, seemingly writing something.

Ruby shifted her weight against the railing, tapping against the window in hopes to catch the girl's attention.

Her heart skipped a beat when Weiss' head perked up from her desk, looking to either side of her before realizing the sound was coming from her window.

Weiss' eyes settled on Ruby and it was like she was dreaming. Was this really Ruby? Or some horrible hallucination she was experiencing. Or some clone... or something worse.

As her mind reeled, the dark-haired girl tapped on the glass again. “Weiss!” she mouthed, beckoning her to open up the window.

By now, Weiss forced herself to snap out of the daze. She realized that Ruby could easily be caught in this position. She was standing outside on her balcony for Pete's sake!

The girl pushed the chair out with the back of her knees and rushed over to the window. She parted the blinds just a bit more and forced the window open. It was a little difficult at first, but she was able to wedge it open.

Ruby helped her push it open, nearly falling inside of Weiss' bedroom when she finally made it in.

Her arms wrapped around the white-haired girl's shoulders, pulling her in for a tight embrace. She kissed all over her face and laced her fingers in the girl's hair.

She couldn't believe they were finally together again. It felt like a century... or even longer. Ruby laughed, smiling wide as she pulled away to get a good look at Weiss' beautiful face.

“I told you! I told you I would come for you, didn't I? I don't break my promises, Weiss,” she reassured her over and over again.

Weiss could feel her eyes burn with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage like a restless prisoner of war. She bit her lip and nodded, “I _know_ , I know you did!” she blubbered as tears streamed down her porcelain face.

Ruby shook her head, quickly catching those tears with her thumbs and wiping them away. “No... No more crying,” she whispered, “I've come to take you away from this place,” she whispered.

Weiss felt her chest tighten, her heart strings being pulled at like never before. She couldn't help but let out a gentle sob, keeping her eyes on Ruby's as she heard that.

“You... you did?” she whimpered, “You're going to rescue me?” she asked softly, a smile tugging at her lips as she was slowly become filled up with pure joy. Her emotions were literally everywhere right now... After so long she finally got to look at Ruby again.

She didn't know how to keep herself together anymore. Her usual calm demeanor was melting away like snow in the spring. She bit her lip again, laughing softly.

Ruby laughed in response at the cute way Weiss was reacting—it made her heart absolutely race. Ruby's hands slid down and gently wrapped around the white-haired girl's waist.

She pulled her against her body, looking at her with every ounce of love in her eyes. “I'm like your knight in shining armor right now, huh?” she chuckled mischievously.

Weiss couldn't help but fall for that little laugh every time she heard it. She let out a gentle breath, smiling a bit more visibly for her Ruby when she heard that. “It's poetic, isn't it...” she whispered just loud enough for the other girl to hear her.

Their faces got closer and they each examined each other's countenance. They could see every slight change in expression, every twinkle in each other's eyes. It felt like it would be a million more years until they were able to finally see it all again.

Their hearts were beating against each other's chests and they were both sure that they could feel it. Ruby smiled at Weiss, nodding her head. “It is... You trapped up here in this tower... all alone,” she began to speak, leaning in to place gentle kisses against the other girl's pale neck.

Weiss tilted her head to the side, letting her do as she pleased. She didn't mind this... She _needed_ it like nothing else in the world.

“Were you thinking about me before I came in?” the dark-haired girl asked under her breath, pulling back to meet Weiss' eyes once again.

Weiss nodded, “I was,” she whispered, looking over at her desk. “In fact... I was in the middle of writing a letter to you...” she said, pulling away but taking Ruby's hand. She led the girl to her desk and picked up the paper.

She looked over it before chuckling delicately. “It's far from finished... and... I wasn't even sure if you'd ever even get to see it. My... My father made it important that I didn't contact you. So, I was just writing my feelings I guess,” she explained, setting the paper back down.

“But, it looks like I don't have to think of you any longer... You're right here in front of me,” she said, looking back at the girl with care in her eyes. She stepped back over to her, pulling her in by her hand as Ruby wrapped her arms around her again.

Ruby's expression softened as she heard those words. Her heart aching at the thought of Weiss up here by herself... with nothing but the hope of seeing her again... someday. It made her want to tear up again...

Ruby pursed her lips together in a smile, giggling softly as she nuzzled against Weiss' neck. “You're right... and you're right here in front of me too. So,” she cooed, pulling back and pecking the whitehaired girl's lips. “I'm going to save my princess tonight,” she purred.

Weiss smiled right back at her, leaning in and pressing her lips against hers. The contact felt so warm and wanted and they didn't want to break away from it.

One of Ruby's hands gently rubbed at the other girl's back, hoping to reassure her that she wasn't going anywhere without her. She gently bit Weiss' lower lip, tugging it back with the tips of her teeth. Weiss could feel her cheeks swell up into a hot rosy color.

Ruby felt like she had all the time in the world now to spend with her beautiful princess. When they both pulled back from the gentle kissing to take a breath, Weiss gave Ruby a slight grin. “Well... if you're rescuing me... I'd have to reward you,” she began to say.

“My knight,” she chuckled in between her light panting, her hands settling against Ruby's shoulders. “Why don't I reward my knight for coming all this way,” she whispered, pulling the girl closer to her.

Ruby couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on her face, she chuckled at her words. “Oh, yeah?” she let the other girl start to kiss her down her neck.

Weiss was gentle, but she showed her roughness through a little bite on Ruby's neck. The dark-haired sucked in a gasp, followed by a soft moan. “Weiss..” she breathed out.

The other girl looked glad she was able to pull that sound out of her. Her delicate hands slid down Ruby's frame, feeling all of her curves.

Ruby was enjoying how close they were... how much they were touching each other It felt like such a long time coming. It wasn't long before Ruby began to guide Weiss back onto her bed.

She walked back with the other girl, letting the back of her knees hit the bed before they both ended up on top of it. Weiss' bed was so comfortable as it was covered in satin. It would be terrible if they were to get this nice setup dirty. ...But, Ruby would take her chances.

Weiss pulled Ruby against her, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Their lips parted and they took each other in with deep, loving kisses.

Ruby made a gentle noise, flicking her lower lip with her tongue. Weiss parted her lips to grant the other girl access to her mouth. She felt Ruby's tongue slowly enter, tasting her while a gentle noise escaped her throat.

She pressed the tip of her tongue against Weiss', then closed the gap with a soft moan. The two girls gave each other this needed affection for a little while longer before Weiss pulled back.

She blushed when their eyes met, her heart beating hard still. “I love you,” she whispered to her.  
Ruby felt a pleasant chill run up her spine when she heard the other girl say that. She hasn't heard that phrase in such a long time... It was completely wonderful.

Ruby smiled, pecking the white-haired girl on the lips. “I love you too,” she replied, pulling back just a little bit to look down at Weiss.

Her hands slowly traced down the girl's figure, her fingers prodding under the hem of Weiss' nightgown. She was ginger with her movements, watching her girlfriend's reaction the entire time.

She wanted to make sure that she also wanted to do this... and not just her. There was no doubt in her eyes, though. It was pure love and absolute need.

Weiss let Ruby remove her nightgown, letting her toss it onto the floor. She began to kiss down her chest, her hands cupping her breasts as she let out a soft breath of air against them.

She could feel Weiss tremble underneath her, chills running across her skin as the dark-haired girl moved further down. She pressed her lips down her stomach, grazing her palms against Weiss' inner thighs.

She spread her legs, noticing that Weiss was already starting to become aroused. Her cute womanhood was starting to glisten, it was almost hard to resist from giving it a taste.

Ruby lowered her head, kissing the sensitive clit of her pussy. This caused Weiss' thighs to lightly squeeze inward, her hips rolling forward at the sensation.

“Oh... you like that?” Ruby breathed out, her breath wafting over Weiss' sensitive parts. The whitehaired girl nodded her head, suppressing a whimper with a bite to her lip.

Her face was red and her eyes were clouded with a lustful haze. She was such a wonder to look at. Ruby's eyes took in the sight, biting her own lip as she started to steadily lick up her entrance.

Her tongue traced the outside before diving in between the folds. She was able to taste how sweet she was, moaning softly against her salacious lips.

Weiss mewled softly, her hips twitching forward at the feeling. She bit down on her lower lip, teeth raking against it as she stifled a _needy_ sounding moan.

Ruby grinned, loving the cute sounds she was making. It was so satisfying seeing Weiss become undone like this before her. She always enjoyed it when she could pull the ice girl out of her frozen demeanor.

Ruby's tongue circled around the girl's sensitive clit, watching how her thighs began to shake at the sensation. It wasn't long at all until Weiss became a panting, whimpering mess.

Weiss sucked in an icy breath, letting out a heated one. “Ruby... I'm nearly at my limit,” she whined softly.

Ruby understood, smiling a bit as she pulled back. “Good to hear,” she chuckled, licking her lips as she looked over her. “Let's make it last, okay?” she whispered, placing a kiss to Weiss' inner thigh.

The dark-haired girl pulled back then, gazing at her girlfriend with hooded eyes. She chuckled at how breathless Weiss looked before she slowly sat up.

She shifted to rest against her elbows, making eye contact with Ruby as she smiled as well. “Let me taste you too,” she cooed.

Ruby's eyes widened a little, a blush appearing on her face before she grinned a little. “O-Okay, Weiss,” she purred, deciding to lay back against the bed.

Weiss decided to take it upon herself to crawl on top of Ruby now. She surveyed her, shifting to lay in between her legs. When she made eye contact with Ruby from this angle, her face burned a bright red.

Weiss has never done this to Ruby before... but felt the intense need to do so. She came all this way to rescue her... and heaven forbid if she was going to let her do all the work.

Weiss leaned in, lightly swiping her tongue over her lips to wet them before slowly slipping Ruby's panties off completely.

The girl was perfectly wet already, as she had become easily aroused by giving her girlfriend such pleasure. Ruby was pretty sensitive to this kind of touch. Her hips lightly twitched upwards when she felt Weiss kiss her there.

Ruby's eyes rolled upwards slightly, moaning under her breath as Weiss tasted her womanhood. She traced her tongue all around each fold before trying her hand at something more daring. She flicked at Ruby's clit, massaging the sensitive area before moving down again.

Her tongue poked through her entrance, filling up her tiny opening and starting to thrust in and out of her.

Ruby widened her eyes, gasping at the sensation. She lifted her head just to see how Weiss looked while doing that. Her face heated up just as red as her counterpart's. Weiss' eyes flickered upwards to meet Ruby's for a split second before showing a faint smirk to her.

She didn't really think Weiss had it in her to treat her like this. Weiss made a gentle hum of satisfaction before refocusing on what she was doing. Her tongue swirled circled against Ruby's womanhood. It wasn't long before she was soaked all the way to the sheets.

They knew they'd end up making a mess. So, what? It was for a good cause after all. Weiss knew that full well, and she wasn't about to let anything ruin their moment.

When Weiss retracted her tongue, she licked her lips. Her cheeks kept their red color as she pressed kisses against Ruby's inner thighs now. Her finger tips grazed the outside of her leg, planting gentle kisses all the way up to her knee before going back down.

She wanted her girlfriend to know how much she _missed_ her and how _thankful_ she was that she came here. Ruby could feel her lower half tingle, she was stifling her orgasm due to how long she wanted it to last.

“Weiss... let's come together, okay?” she whispered, watching as the white-haired girl met her eyes.

Weiss bit her lip, nodding her head, “How?” she asked so cutely.

Ruby found it adorable, shifting to sit up and kiss her girlfriend on the head. She chuckled as she was mildly panting still. “Like this... Lay back down and let me take care of it,” she added.

Weiss watched as Ruby sat up, guiding the white-haired girl to lay back on the bed. She positioned herself in between Weiss' legs, gently pressing the palms of her hands under her thighs. She spread her legs apart, moving in a way so that both of their sensitive areas touched.

Ruby was a tad nervous, she hadn't ever really done this sort of thing with Weiss before. She bit her lower lip, catching her eyes and blushing more.

“Ruby...” she breathed out, her voice ending in a gentle whine. She needed to be stimulated by her lover... and she'd make sure she knew that.

“Keep going—please,” the ice girl added, mewling under her breath when Ruby started to move.

The dark-haired girl wrapped her hand around Weiss' leg, holding herself steady. She moaned softly at the sensation that started to swell up in her lower half. It felt _amazing_. Their bodies were meeting like they haven't ever before and it was almost hard to breathe.

They were swept up in a daze of lust as stars filled up their vision. They met each other's hazy gazes before their lips crashed together. Ruby ground her hips against Weiss' sweet spot and Weiss let out a moan she's never heard before.

Their voices intermingled and their breaths became in tune with each other. Their heart beats became one and they felt so _complete_.

_I don't need anyone else but her... No one can separate us. No matter how hard they try. They'd have to pry her away from me. Even then... I'll make sure we'll be able to hold each other again. I don't care what anyone else says._

Their minds collided in the middle of their kiss, and it was like they could both tell they were reaching their limit.

“Ruby...”

“Weiss..”

“—Oh, Ruby!”

“W-Weiss... I'm g-gonna,” she cried shakily, unable to stop her hips. They felt like they were turning into jelly and her legs shook.

The space in between their legs was completely mush and their cores were trembling against each other.

Weiss' thighs shook as she tried to squeeze them together. It was almost too much to hold back. She just couldn't anymore.

“Weiss!” Ruby cried before feeling a wave of ultimate exhiliration crash over her.

“R-Ruby...” her lover cried. Weiss could feel their juices leak out and down their legs. There was just so much of it.

The two girls were left panting and basking in their double euphoria. Ruby slowly let go of Weiss and laid against the soft bed. Her hair fell over her face, but she could still see Weiss' beautiful face.

She was panting, gazing at the ceiling now before she turned her head towards her girlfriend.

“Ruby... that was amazing,” she whispered, smiling at her before scooting closer.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “It was..”

“I wish we could have this moment forever... but... we can't stay here any longer,” she whispered, looking down at her. “We have to get you out of here, and make sure that you're safe.”

Ruby's eyes glazed over with a serious expression, “When I promised you... I'd never let anything separate me from you. I meant it.”

Weiss felt her heart pound—even still. She smiled, nodding her head as she shifted her body to sit up again. She pulled Ruby with her and pecked her on the lips.

“Let's get going then,” she said with determination, going over to one of her drawers. She pulled on her clothes, advising that Ruby should be doing the same.

Weiss pulled on a black cloak, wanting to make sure no one spot her leaving the mansion this late at night. She looked over at the desk, picking up the note she wrote Ruby and folding it up. She stuck it in the pocket of her cloak and looked over at Ruby.

By now, the other girl was fixing her own cloak, pulling it over her head before making eye contact with Weiss.

“Ready?” she asked, turning to walk towards the window.

“Yes. I am, let's leave.” she whispered, going over to the other girl.

The two approached the window and Ruby pushed it open. She helped Weiss onto the balcony before her girlfriend did the same.

They made sure to balance themselves and Ruby took a good look around them. Most of the lights were off save for the ones by the main gate. They'd be able to sneak out another way. Ruby wouldn't let anyone take Weiss away from her again.

“No looking back,” Ruby said.

“No looking back,” Weiss repeated before they both disappeared into the night. Ruby was confident that she could take Weiss away from all of this. Their hearts were connected and if they were ever separated again... They'd always come back to each other


End file.
